L'identité d'une expérience ratée
by LittleFenrir
Summary: La principale arme de l'être humain en ce jour reste sa parole. Pourtant il y'a des concepts, l'identité notamment, que les mots ont du mal à définir. Pour Fate, cela est d'autant plus vrai.


**_Bonjour à tous! _**

**_Voilà un court one-shot sur le personnage de MSLN le plus charismatique, le plus classe, le plus intéressant, le plus adorable, le plus...Oui bon arrêtons-nous là. Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de choses à dire là-dessus mis-à-part que...Ouais vive Fate. _**

**_Ah oui d'ailleurs, il est important (ou pas en fait, c'est un peu inutile) de préciser que les personnages de MSLN ne m'appartiennent pas et que donc cette histoire est...Une fiction de fan... Comme son nom l'indique. Cela dit, si MSLN m'avait appartenu, la relation Nanofate aurait été un peu (beaucoup) plus développée et il y'aurait eu dix fois moins de personnages dans la dernière saison (je n'ai pas retenu la moitié des noms des personnages de Strikers, ça a vraiment tout gâché)._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

**L'identité d'une expérience ratée.**

Fate savait.

Elle savait que les mots avaient un pouvoir presque illimité.

Pourtant, comme la plupart des gens, elle n'utilisait pas ce pouvoir à bon escient. Elle n'utilisait pas la parole en général d'ailleurs.

En effet, même lorsque, en de rares occasions, sa mère la complimentait, elle se contentait de sourire. Pour la timide Fate, le langage corporel semblait être le moyen le plus efficace et le plus simple de communiquer. Il lui était plus aisé de sourire, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Ainsi, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, après s'être montrée affectueuse, sa mère détournait les yeux sombrement en voyant sa fille sourire de toutes ses dents.

En repensant à ces moments là, Fate se souvint avoir fait, une nuit, un rêve qui fit couler par la suite un bon nombre de larmes.

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, la petite Fate avait réussi à préparer des cookies sans les brûler. Elle en avait été tellement fière que, sans se préoccuper du dérangement qu'elle aurait pu causer, elle avait déboulé dans le bureau de sa mère en hurlant de joie. Si Precia avait été dérangée à c_e _moment-là, elle n'en avait rien montré._

_« Bravo ma puce, je suis très fière de toi. Ils sont certainement délicieux ! »_

_A ça, la petite blonde avait alors sauté dans les bras de sa mère tout en lui expliquant en détail la manière dont elle avait préparé ses fameux cookies._

Fate trouvait fou le fait que même aujourd'hui, elle était incapable de distinguer ses propres souvenirs de ceux de son clone.

Ou plutôt de celle dont elle était le clone.

Non vraiment, même adulte, Fate était toujours dans l'incapacité de savoir qui elle était réellement. Quelle partie d'elle-même était Fate? Quelle partie d'elle-même était Alicia ?

Nanoha répondrait sûrement : « Idiote ! Fate-chan est Fate-chan, c'est évident. Tu réfléchis toujours trop pour des choses aussi simples ! »

Ah Nanoha…

Contrairement à elle, Nanoha était quelqu'un d'expansif, aussi bien dans les gestes que dans les paroles. Les paroles de la magicienne arrivaient à toucher n'importe qui. A panser les plaies du plus blessé des animaux, à toucher le cœur du plus froid des hommes et surtout, à sauver la plus brisée des enfants.

Oui. Lorsque Fate apprit à connaître la petite brune, elle comprit que sa théorie sur le pouvoir illimité des mots était plus que vérifiée.

Nanoha savait utiliser les mots.

Fate ne la savait pas.

Precia savait utiliser les mots.

Fate ne le savait vraiment pas.

Si Nanoha avait été à la place de Fate, ses mots auraient-ils pu alléger le cœur de Precia ? Oui certainement.

Parfois, Fate se mettait à envier Nanoha, à la jalouser. Elle aurait pu sauver sa mère…Nanoha aurait pu sauver Precia car…Nanoha était Nanoha.

Fate ne l'aurait pas pu, Fate ne l'avait pas pu. Car ironiquement, Fate était Fate.

Pas assez Alicia pour être un bon clone, pour être la fille de sa mère.

Pas assez Fate pour avoir sa propre enfance et ses propres souvenirs.

Fate était Fate sans être Fate.

Voilà pourquoi ses mots ne touchaient personne : elle n'était qu'un entre d'eux.

Bizarrement, si Precia savait utiliser les mots, ceux-ci ne sont jamais parvenus à Fate comme elle l'avait attendu. Au début, ce n'était qu'avec des injures que la chercheuse déversait sa frustration sur sa création. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le clone de sa fille continuait de lui sourire avec amour malgré tout, elle sortait de ses gonds. Petit à petit les injures s'étaient transformées en hurlements, puis en bousculades, puis en coups…De poing, de pied, de fouet…De sorts…

Mais Fate continuait de sourire là où Alicia aurait pleuré.

Fate continuait de lui obéir là où Alicia se serait rebellée.

Fate continuait de se taire là où Alicia aurait parlé.

Alors pourquoi…Pourquoi Precia n'avait-elle pas pensé à se débarrasser de Fate ? Avant de s'être spécialisée dans le domaine de la recherche, elle avait été une magicienne de terrain après tout. Trouver les Jewel Seeds aurait été un jeu d'enfant pour un mage aussi expérimenté. Au fond, Fate espérait que c'était parce que Precia avait décidé de lui donner une chance. Pour la jeune fille de neuf ans d'âge à l'époque, avoir pour mission d'aider sa mère dans sa quête était une fierté. Cela n'était-il pas une preuve que sa tendre mère lui avait fait confiance ?

Arf, son fidèle familier, avait un jour répondu à Fate qu'il était plus probable que Precia lui ait assigné ce devoir de recherche pour ne pas perdre de temps et entièrement se consacrer à la résurrection de sa précieuse fille. Fate n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Le pire ennemi que les mots puissent rencontrer : le déni.

Fate ne voulait pas qu'Arf ait raison. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir d'une nouvelle blessure instaurée par la perte du seul minuscule espoir sur sa relation avec sa bien-aimée mère. Si Nanoha avait été à la place d'Arf, Fate aurait écouté. Et elle aurait pleuré. Beaucoup.

Mais Nanoha n'eut jamais l'occasion d'être à la place du familier. Simplement car elle ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet délicat avec la femme aux yeux pourpres. Même lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Vivio, sa fille adoptive, avait eu un traumatisme similaire à celui de Fate, la brune n'avait pas osé demander à la blonde d'en discuter avec Vivio. Peut-être cela aurait-il pu être profitable que les deux orphelines discutent de leur problème commun mais…Non. Nanoha ne s'était jamais décidée à demander un tel service à Fate.

Si les mots étaient puissants, encore fallait-il avoir la force de les utiliser.

Mais la forme la plus puissante du mot...Celle qui restait la forme la plus symbolique et la plus épurée était le nom. Le nom...Le nom était l'identité.

A l'accoutumée, Signum, Vita, Shamal et Zafira étaient les noms des quatre serviteurs du grimoire des ombres. Les quatre puissants chevaliers Belka.

A l'hôpital d'Uminari City, les noms de Signum, Vita, Shamal et Zafira désignaient seulement les cousins d'Hayate Yagami, la miraculée dont la maladie incurable fut guérie de manière inexpliquée.

Le nom de Nanoha Takamichi représentait et représente toujours l'énergique magicienne, fille du propriétaire d'un sympathique petit café se trouvant dans un coin calme de la ville.

Si le nom était donc une définition de l'être dans toute sa splendeur, alors que représentait le nom de Fate Testarossa ?

Désignait-il Fate, l'expérience ratée ?

Ou bien Testarossa, la famille de sa mère dont elle ne faisait pas partie?

Fate Testarossa était un oxymore, un paradoxe à elle toute seule.

Fate était à jeter, Testarossa à garder. Fate était le ying, Testarossa le yang. Ces deux mots ne pouvaient pas désigner une même personne, une même chose, c'était impossible. L'ironie était le fait qu'en grandissant, le côté Testarossa avait été laissé en arrière au profit du côté Fate.

Ainsi, parfois, lors de mission où un terroriste lui demandait de décliner son identité, tout en souriant, la blonde utilisait toujours le pouvoir des mots de la même manière. Mais contrairement à tout son entourage, ce n'était pas vraiment pour son interlocuteur, mais plutôt pour elle-même.

« Je suis Fate , fille de Lindy Harlaown, sœur de Chrono Harlaown, mère de Vivio Takamichi et…Agent œuvrant pour la paix. »

**_Fin!_**


End file.
